Henrietta Akaba
| romaji_name = Akaba Himika | ja_trans_name = Himika Akaba | ko_name = 차미향 | ko_rr_name = Cha Mihyang | ko_trans_name = Cha Mihyang | en_name = Henrietta Akaba | fr_name = Henrietta Akaba | de_name = Henrietta | gender = Female | relatives = * Leo Akaba (husband) * Declan Akaba (son) * Riley Akaba (adopted daughter) * Ray Akaba (stepdaughter) | occupation = Chairwoman of Leo Institute of Dueling | school = Leo Institute of Dueling | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = | de_voice = }} Henrietta Akaba, known as Himika Akaba ( Akaba Himika) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the wife of Leo Akaba, the mother of Declan, and the adoptive mother of Riley. Design Appearance Henrietta is a fair-skinned woman with blue eyes and magenta hair curled into the shape of a heart. She wears a dark pink skirt and blouse with with a high collar lined in black, and padded shoulders, in addition to magenta high-heeled shoes with golden attachments that resemble snakes curling around her ankles. Henrietta wears gold long earrings and a golden necklace in a similar style with red lipstick and nail-polish. All of the members of the Akaba family have a slight card suit motif; Henrietta's is the heart, shown by her distinctive hairstyle and the first letter of her first name. Personality Henrietta is largely a diligent and level-headed person, showing herself to be collected most of the time, and showing worry towards students of her Dueling school, but behind her calm exterior lies a fiercely dedicated and strict individual who cannot allow any loss of reputation or standards of the Leo Institute of Dueling, of which she goes through extreme degrees to nourish and protect, thinking and acting accordingly as the successful businesswoman she is. Henrietta was hurt by Leo's abandonment, and she subsequently agreed to aid Declan in opposing his plans. Though she adopted Riley Akaba, Henrietta seemed to have little love nor hatred for her adopted child, ruthlessly intending to use Riley as a weapon against her husband. However, after the battle against Z-ARC, Henrietta felt guilty about Riley becoming an infant and became obsessed with "returning his smile". Biography History After Leo abandoned the Standard Dimension to search for Ray without telling anyone, Henrietta was left in charge of Leo Corporation. She became increasingly infuriated over her husband's disappearance, inadvertently causing Declan to find Leo in order to confront him about her sudden change. Sometime after Declan's travel to the Fusion Dimension, he and Henrietta began making plans to form an organization to combat Duel Academy, while Declan became the CEO of Leo Corporation and Henrietta became the Chairwoman. Henrietta and Declan used LID to find potential candidates for the Lancers. The school also began teaching Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summoning, which were previously foreign to the Standard Dimension, and began monopolizing those Summoning methods. As part of their plans, Henrietta started acquiring other Dueling Schools and merging them into LID to gather more powerful Duelists. At some point, Henrietta found Riley alone in a house in a war-ravaged city. She took him in and after having tests ran on him, concluded he would be a perfect Duel soldier for them as he had no "sense of self", meaning he would either be able to become a different person or be a mindless puppet following orders. Declan was visibly uncomfortable with the idea. Pre-Arc League Championship Henrietta returned to Paradise City after successfully acquiring some Duel Schools abroad as part of her business strategy. Claude informed her about an attack on Sylvio Sawatari by someone who resembled Yuya Sakaki. She met with her son, Declan, and the two discussed Yuya, the mysterious Pendulum Summon, the studies done by the Leo Institute of Dueling on the mechanic, and the incident with Sylvio. Declan shared his worries with Henrietta that despite the unusual feat performed by Yuya, who only had a win ratio close to 50%, he was the son of Yusho Sakaki, who he feared had allied with Duel Academy after he disappeared three years ago. The Akabas subsequently decided that they needed more information about Yuya. Henrietta visited Sylvio, who was pretending to be injured in order to enact revenge on Yuya and voiced her concern for her student. Henrietta reassured Furio Sawatari that he should refrain from calling the police, as his position of elected mayor might be tarnished. Intending to use the opportunity to acquire You Show Duel School, she instead suggested a new course of action. Henrietta arrived at You Show Duel School and further inquired about the incident on Sylvio with Skip Boyle and the students of the school. Henrietta accused Yuya of the attack, and he denied any involvement, with everybody present declaring their trust for Yuya. Seeing this, Henrietta praised their friendship but claimed that she could not allow word of the incident out, due to the possible loss of reputation of LID. She challenged You Show to Duel three of her students. If the You Show Duel School won, the incident would be forgotten; otherwise the LID would acquire the school. Skip revealed his knowledge of Henrietta's acquisition of several schools and asked if the incident was set up in order to have an excuse to Duel. Henrietta denied any involvement but also admitted that she wanted to acquire You Show in order to include Pendulum Summoning in their curriculum and become even more successful, while giving her more chances to investigate Yuya. Yuya spoke against Henrietta, declarign that Duels shouldn't be used as tools for fighting, nor did he want the school his father created and the concept of Dueltaining to be taken away by someone who just used money and power for their ends. This prompted You Show to stand against Henrietta. Henrietta proposed a 3-vs-3 match, with the winner being the school that won two Duels. If LID won, Skip would surrender the school to them. She claimed that while her students were Youth level like Yuya, they were aces of different Summoning mechanics. She had Yuya Duel Dipper O'rion, the Xyz's Youth Ace with a win percentage of over 90% and a championship favorite. Henrietta was surprised when Yuya won and she scolded Dipper for his loss, though she noted that the loss caused her to desire Pendulum Summoning even more. She continued to watch the other two LID vs. You Show Duels; Julia Krystal defeated Zuzu Boyle, while Gong Strong tied with Kit Blade; Henrietta educated the You Show students on Synchro Summoning during the Duel. Skip argued that with the final score being a tie, LID technically didn't defeat You Show so they must leave. Henrietta protested that there had to be a decision, and she demanded a tiebreaker Duel between each side's winners, Yuya and Julia. Declan, who had been silently observing the Duels, intervened and offered to be Yuya's opponent. During the Duel Henrietta watched proudly as Declan used all Extra Deck Summoning methods, and he later surprised everyone, including her, by Pendulum Summoning. She concluded that they didn't need You Show anymore as they could create their own Pendulum Monsters and that they could just crush them. The Duel was cut short when Claude received news of Professor Marco being attacked, and he informed Henrietta, who called out to Declan. Declan immediately forfeited the Duel and left with his mother. Cards bearing the images of Herc and Marco were later delivered to the office, and Declan explained to his mother that Herc and Marco had been turned into cards. He noted that Sylvio hadn't been sealed into a card, suggesting that there was a second attacker. Before they could continue their discussion, Furio stormed into Declan's office and demanded to know why they weren't capturing Yuya for his crimes. Henrietta tried to play dumb about the card-sealing incidents, but Furio didn't buy it. Declan soon defused the tension and ordered Furio out of his office. Arc League Championship Henrietta was present with Declan and Riley during the opening ceremony of the Arc League Championship. On the first day of the Championship, Henrietta prepared to watch Riley Duel Allie in the Junior Division. When Riley seemed reluctant to Duel, she muttered a word (in the dub, she audibly told Riley not to disappoint her) which motivated Riley to Duel. Declan joined her to watch the Duel and Riley's subsequent victory. Declan learned from Celina that Duelists from the Fusion Dimension were going to invade Paradise City. Henrietta worked with Declan on their defense plan, and she congratulated him on his plan of using a city-wide Battle Royal to defeat the invaders. She encouraged the Senior Team of Duelists and told them that they were counting on them to defend the city. Henrietta and Riley later met with Allie, Frederick, Tate, and Skip in the corridors of the stadium. Henrietta apologized for them being unable to leave the Center Court while the ARC System was being used in Paradise City, and she explained that they were attempting to avoid accidents, though her cryptic tone caused Skip to become suspicious. She also noted that Tate had reached the Youth finals, and told him that Riley, who was participating in the last Youth semi-final, would be his opponent. She later watched Riley's match against Tate, appearing before the match where Riley could see her. Friendship Cup After Declan's second Duel against Yuya, Henrietta broadcasted a worldwide announcement that the Arc League Championship would be canceled, as well as news regarding the different dimensions. Duel Academy When a massive dragon opened a dimensional rift, Henrietta wondered if it was from another dimension. She and Claude watched the Lancers Duel Z-ARC. After the rift pulled Paradise City into the Fusion Dimension, Henrietta was surprised to see Leo joining the Duel against Z-ARC and hear that he was Dueling on Ray's behalf. She was worried when Declan was almost defeated by Z-ARC and was surprised when she thought "Supreme King Z-ARC" had killed him. She was also surprised when Riley entered the Duel. Following Z-ARC's defeat, the Standard Dimension was reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", and its residents all gained the capability to Pendulum Summon, which was seen as normal. Riley was reborn as a baby as a result of her use of the Natural Energy Cards, and Declan later explained to his mother what had happened. Declan had Moon Shadow assist in helping everyone remember their past during a recreation of the Arc League Championship, and Henrietta wondered if this would help bring back Riley's smile. Declan and Yusho told Henrietta that Yuya was the only one who could restore Riley's smile, but they noted that he would first have to overcome a big wall. Henrietta started to worry when Declan told Moon Shadow not to show mercy to Yuya in their Battle Royal, and Yusho explained that if Yuya lost, it was his limits as a Duelist. To her shock, Declan eventually told her to give up on Riley's smile and she blamed herself for Riley's condition. When Yuya regained his memories of Zuzu, Henrietta learned from Declan that Riley had expelled Ray's soul in order to seal Z-ARC's soul within her body, resulting in his loss of her smile. Nevertheless, Henrietta still believed that Riley's smile would definitely return. As Yuya recalled the events, he wondered where Riley was, and Henrietta showed Riley to Yuya over a holoscreen as Declan explained what had happened to Riley and their plan to save her and defeat Z-ARC once and for all. Yuya set out to Duel the other Lancers in the other dimensions, and Henrietta watched Yuya and Dennis' Duel from the LID control room. Henrietta learned that Yuya refused to use the Four Dimension Dragons for to fear of hurting Riley, Zuzu, Celina, Lulu, and Rin, and that he had tried to make Riley smile without them, prompting her to worry over the implications. Henrietta started to worry when Riley began to react to Yuya Xyz Summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and to her surprise, Riley gained a dark aura after Yuya Synchro Summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". Yuya then Fusion Summoned "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", causing the aura to intensify around Riley, and Henrietta begged for it to stop. However, Yusho explained that Riley had to endure it, as the true fun was about to begin, though Henrietta was not reassured by his explanation. Henrietta was relieved when Riley's dark aura disappeared after the Duel, and she went to the stadium with Declan to tell him that nothing ha changed besides Z-ARC's brief reawakening. She sat in a private booth with Riley to watch Yuya and Declan's Duel. As she watched the Duel, Henrietta noticed that Riley was crying. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters